


Bubbly

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Okay that sounds like an 11 year old, Unwanted Attraction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: He made her feel bubbly.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge I'm doing with a few friends with the prompts "Bubbly" and "Write about weakness."

He made her feel bubbly, in her throat and her head and her heart. He made her feel light headed and giddy, in a way she never wanted to be. Like a carbonated drink. Like those girls she liked to feel superior to, feel stronger than. She hated how weak it made her, how wrong it was, how right she felt. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was so stupid and bubbly and totally screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
